As the usage of computers becomes more widespread and the technology to produce them advances, so to does the amount of communication that is enabled by them. Business runs on communication and the ability to guarantee that the person accessing communication sent to them is actually the intended user is a necessary and important facet of that communication. Unfortunately, although technology has advanced to provide almost instant communication in the form of email, there is no such known ability or guarantee with email communication.
Email can be encrypted or marked confidential; however, an unauthenticated user who has access to the system could still read messages not intended for them. Confidentiality warnings can also be noticed, but are easily ignored, without any enforcement of such a warning. Encrypted information can be attached in an email in order to enhance security, but the message or data must be processed independent of the email client. Thus, when a user sends email today, there is no guarantee that the person receiving/reading the email is actually the intended target. The art has been advanced to the extent that those who receive communication may be required to produce a certificate, but again this produces no such guarantees.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a method or system which is able to guarantee that the person receiving/reading an email is actually the intended target. Such a method would ensure that communication methods and data retrieval means remain protected and secure.